<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И невозможное возможно by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310682">И невозможное возможно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friday gets the body, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки влюбился в женщину, которой даже не существует.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Friday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И невозможное возможно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды WTF Tony Stark &amp; his kids 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баки сидел в очередном кресле, для разнообразия не прикованный, смотрел на самую красивую женщину, какую ему только доводилось встречать, и размышлял о том, каким же всё-таки сложным стало время.</p><p>В благословенные сороковые, ещё до войны, встретив такую красотку где-нибудь на танцах или в парке, он не раздумывал бы ни секунды: вооружился бы самой обаятельной из своих улыбок, заготовил бы в уме пяток изысканнейших комплиментов, благо, красивые слова для красивых дам находил легко, и рванул бы в бой. Он всегда знал, что природа его не обделила, и ни одной красотке не было зазорно показаться с ним на людях, нужно было лишь правильно себя подать.</p><p>Теперь же он был отчасти инвалидом, отчасти — киборгом, с морем крови за плечами, неясными перспективами впереди и люксовым комплектом ПТСР. С таким мало какая женщина рискнёт связываться.</p><p>А она вообще не была человеком.</p><p>Баки сидел в кресле и угрюмо наблюдал за тем, как рыжая красотка сдувает с голографического лица голографическую прядку, тепло улыбаясь своему создателю, и чувствовал себя последним извращенцем. Потому что у него стояло на голограмму так, как давно не стояло ни на одну живую женщину. И хуже всего было то, что она его интерес, похоже, прекрасно видела.</p><p>— Потерпите ещё минуту, мистер Барнс, — сказала Пятница, и от её улыбки, ласковой и понимающей, адресованной лично ему, сладко заныло в груди, а члену в тесных штанах стало просто больно.</p><p>Он вымученно улыбнулся в ответ, гадая, насколько ужасен сейчас его оскал, и махнул настоящей, правой, рукой, мол, всё в порядке.</p><p>— Можешь идти, дальше я сам, — бросил Старк Пятнице.</p><p>Та кивнула, направилась к выходу из гаража и на самом пороге оглянулась. И если бы она была живой, реальной женщиной, он мог бы поклясться, что на её лице промелькнуло сожаление.</p><p>Баки сцепил зубы и усилием воли запретил себе развивать эту мысль.</p><p>— Ну что, Стальной, сейчас приведём в порядок твою красавицу?</p><p>Когда Старк успел подойти, Баки в раздумьях не заметил. Тот всем своим видом излучал спокойствие и умиротворённость, свойственные счастливым людям, твёрдо знающим, кто они и для чего живут. Даже глядя на него, убийцу родителей, Старк сохранял полное миролюбие, будто прошлое потеряло для него значение.</p><p>И, наверное, так и было. Просто самому Баки, в отличие от Старка, не довелось встретиться со своим прошлым буквально лицом к лицу.</p><p>— Не дрейфь, солдат, больно не будет.</p><p>— Боли я не боюсь, — буркнул Баки.</p><p>Старк удивлённо вскинулся, вздохнул, но промолчал. Вернулся к раскуроченной руке, в которую прилаживал новую, свежевыточенную и собранную на его глазах деталь. Четверть часа спустя, Старк, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, уже прилаживал обратно внешние пластины. Ему оставалось посадить на место ещё пару штук, как в гараж вбежала Морган, объявив звонким голоском:</p><p>— Папа, мама сказала, что пора обедать. И сказала без тебя не приходить.</p><p>Она подошла почти вплотную и с любопытством принялась наблюдать за работой отца. Удивительно, как она его, огромного, угрюмого и небритого, совсем не боялась. Маленькая принцесса четы Старков была бесконечно доброй, искренней и удивительно бесстрашной. Баки полюбил её с первого взгляда. Рядом с ней ему волшебным образом становилось лучше и дышалось легче. Он хотел бы играть с ней в прятки или в мяч, подбрасывать в воздух, усаживать на плечи и везти, куда она только ни прикажет.</p><p>Наверное, если бы он застал своих племянниц маленькими девочками, это ощущалось бы именно так. Увы, ни одна из них даже не дожила до этого времени, Баки узнавал.</p><p>И тем острее ощущалось желание усадить к себе на колени эту девчушку, гладить её по волосам и слушать удивительные истории о Джеральде, о далёких-далёких звёздах, на которых побывал её папа, о строгой тёте Наташе и добром дядюшке Брюсе, и о крёстном, которого мама всё время ругает за то, что он подкармливает их с папой чизбургерами.</p><p>Баки никогда не позволял себе дотронуться до девочки даже пальцем и был уверен, что не имеет на это права.</p><p>— Дядя Баки, а ты останешься на выходные? Пап, ты же разрешишь дяде Баки остаться на выходные?</p><p>— Конечно, если дядя Баки захочет, он может остаться. — Отложив наконец инструменты, Старк выпрямился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза: — Оставайся, Барнс. Погостишь пару дней в тишине и покое, заодно и руку твою понаблюдаем, не засбоит ли.</p><p>Он предлагал это так просто, что Баки охватило неодолимое искушение согласиться. От необходимости отвечать его избавил голос заглянувшей в гараж миссис Старк:</p><p>— Тони! Я отправила за вами Морган ещё четверть часа назад. Думала, ты хоть ребёнка голодом морить не станешь.</p><p>— Прости, Пеп, но не мог же я оставить нашего гостя без руки. Пришлось сперва закончить работу, но мы уже всё.</p><p>После обеда Старк взялся тестировать и калибровать руку, доводя её до совершенства, так, что Баки мог её контролировать не хуже родной.</p><p>Пятница за это время появлялась в гараже ещё пару раз, заставляя горло Баки пересыхать, а сердце биться с перебоями.</p><p>Её хотелось до тёмных пятен перед глазами, до помутнения рассудка. Но женщина, которую он так желал, была не из плоти и крови, а из кода и пикселей, и потому все его желания были обречены.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Миссис Старк в гостиной писала ответ на какое-то срочное письмо из Сингапура, пока сам Старк укладывал дочку спать. Баки почувствовал себя лишним в этом доме и вышел во двор, где темнота — всегдашняя напарница — укутала его плечи в свой невесомый шёлк. Там он не чувствовал себя грязным пятном на чьей-то безукоризненно светлой жизни.</p><p>— Мистер Барнс, — раздался за спиной тихий голос.</p><p>Баки машинально развернулся и увидел Пятницу — на самой границе того участка, куда дотягивался голографический проектор. В темноте она была совсем прозрачной, но от этого парадоксальным образом казалась ещё более живой. Он хотел отвернуться, но не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от её прекрасного и почему-то печального лица.</p><p>— Чего? — отозвался он грубее, чем собирался.</p><p>Впрочем, искусственному интеллекту не всё ли равно? Он ведь не чувствует. Не может обидеться.</p><p>Пожалуй, это было самое несправедливое: как ни страдай, объекту своей грешной страсти ты даже боли причинить не можешь. Потому что любишь не более чем иллюзию, каприз чужой фантазии.</p><p>— Хотела узнать, удобно ли вы устроились. У вас есть всё, что вам нужно? Хотите чего-нибудь? Если это в моих силах, я помогу.</p><p>Это походило на изощрённую пытку. Даже в Гидре над ним так не издевались.</p><p>— Мне ничего не нужно, спасибо, — выдавил он через силу.</p><p>А отвернуться так и не смог — всё смотрел в мерцающие потусторонним светом глаза и думал, что нет после смерти никакого ада. Ад был вот, прямо здесь, в этой самой минуте.</p><p>Впрочем, наверное, он просто умер тогда, в сорок пятом. И в рай не попал. Не удостоился даже чистилища.</p><p>— Может быть, у вас есть какие-нибудь желания? Которые я смогла бы исполнить? — продолжала настаивать Пятница.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Вы хотите меня?</p><p>Сказать «да» было немыслимо, «нет» застревало, растопырившись в глотке, как морской ёж. Поэтому он просто стоял и смотрел.</p><p>— Я знаю, что хотите. А в меня заложено желание помогать, мистер Барнс. И я очень хочу помочь вам. Хотя знаю, что слишком мало могу.</p><p>И ему бы повести себя разумно. Сказать твёрдое «нет» или вовсе послать, она электронная, она не обидится. Но, наверное, за семьдесят лет внутри него скопилось слишком много тьмы. Или грязи. Или греха. Стив бы, конечно, не одобрил, но где он, тот Стив? Их сокровенное «вместе до конца» свершилось и осталось в прошлом, а здесь и сейчас некому было укоризненно взглянуть ему в глаза и тихо позвать «Бак». Или обозвать тупицей.</p><p>— Ну, кое-что, наверное, сможешь. Идём.</p><p>Дверь гостевой спальни, в которую его поселили, Баки запер, только когда Пятница вошла внутрь, хотя это было глупо, если подумать: голограмме двери не помеха. Он быстро разделся и сел на кровать. Член уже крепко стоял и ужасно хотелось кончить.</p><p>— Можешь… раздеться? — спросил он у стоящей прямо перед ним Пятницы. — Я имею в виду, как по-настоящему?</p><p>Пятница, улыбнувшись будто бы даже обрадованно, принялась одну за другой расстёгивать голографические пуговицы своей голографической блузки, и Баки, загипнотизированный зрелищем, стал медленно водить рукой по стволу.</p><p>Блузка полетела на пол — и тут же растворилась. Юбка отправилась следом за ней. Пятница не спешила избавляться от кружевного белья, и Баки не торопил, с упоением наблюдая, как она разворачивается спиной, запускает большие пальцы под резинку трусиков и снимает их, плавно наклонившись. На идеальные полукружия её белоснежных ягодиц он мог бы любоваться вечность.</p><p>Он сильнее сжал член и быстрее задвигал рукой.</p><p>Лифчик в конце концов тоже канул в небытие, и теперь Пятница стояла перед ним совершенно нагая — и такая же недоступная.</p><p>Баки откинулся на постель и позвал охрипшим голосом:</p><p>— Иди сюда. Иди ко мне.</p><p>Пятница невесомо взобралась на постель, оседлала его бёдра, и на короткий миг даже показалось, что вот сейчас можно представить, будто всё происходит взаправду, будто он занимается сексом с самой прекрасной на свете женщиной, а не дрочит, как одержимый, в сухой и жёсткий кулак.</p><p>Свободной рукой Баки попробовал коснуться её бархатистой на вид груди с торчащими острыми сосками, но схватил лишь мерцающую пустоту. Попытался погладить по нежной, как лепесток, щёчке, но мог только обвести кончиками пальцев неощутимый контур.</p><p>— Джеймс, — тихо, почти умоляюще позвала Пятница, склонившись к самому лицу, словно собиралась поцеловать, и Баки подкинуло, выгнуло дугой в одном невыносимо долгом мгновении оргазма.</p><p>Пока он приходил в себя, Пятница пересела в изножье кровати, на которой Баки так и лежал поперёк, не в силах пошевелиться. Лишь огромным усилием воли он заставил себя дотянуться до упаковки салфеток и стереть с себя сперму, после чего вновь обессиленно рухнул на спину.</p><p>Пятница возвышалась над ним, прекрасная, как греческая нимфа, и такая же нереальная. Она смотрела на него с нежной улыбкой, словно по-настоящему им любовалась, и водила ладонью над головой, точно гладила по волосам.</p><p>Сколько бы он отдал сейчас, чтобы только ощутить это прикосновение.</p><p>«А в меня заложено желание помогать, мистер Барнс», — вспомнилось вдруг некстати, и всю посторгазменную негу смыло в один момент.</p><p>— Так что, ты бы сделала это всё для любого? Для кого угодно? Из-за вложенной в тебя угодливости?</p><p>Ни выражение её лица, ни поза ничуть не изменились. Пятница лишь качнула головой:</p><p>— Нет, мистер Барнс. Это — только для вас.</p><p>— Почему? Какая тебе разница?</p><p>— Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Мистер Старк зовёт это чувствами.</p><p>— И что же ты ко мне чувствуешь?</p><p>Он знал, что не стоило спрашивать, но вопрос вырвался сам собой.</p><p>— Концепты и дефиниции человеческих чувств слишком сложны и противоречивы для однозначной трактовки, но если бы я выбирала, каким словом назвать то, что я к вам испытываю, то я бы сказала: любовь.</p><p>Вот так бесхитростно и просто искусственно созданный разум в облике феи из грёз признался ему в любви.</p><p>А ему даже ответить было нечего. Не правду же, в самом деле. Кому от неё легче?</p><p>— Можете ничего не говорить, если не хотите, — продолжила Пятница. — Я понимаю, что не подхожу для отношений. На самом деле, я сделала это не для того, чтобы исполнить ваше желание. Я исполняла своё. И очень благодарна вам за эту ночь.</p><p>Баки прикрыл глаза и молча кивнул, не в силах проглотить вставший в горле ком.</p><p>— Доброй вам ночи, мистер Барнс, — сказала Пятница, и когда он открыл глаза, в комнате уже никого не было.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
Баки уехал рано утром, когда вся семья только садилась завтракать. Он попрощался со Старком и его женой, поблагодарив за всё, но стоило сесть на мотоцикл, как к нему подбежала Морган и вцепилась в руку.</p><p>— Дядя Баки, ты ведь вернёшься? — требовательно спросила она, смешно нахмурив брови. — Пятница будет по тебе скучать. Ты ей нравишься.</p><p>— Конечно, принцесса, — кивнул он, будучи не в силах ответить этому ребёнку «нет», и убеждал себя, что это — благородная ложь. — Обязательно вернусь.</p><p>Правой рукой Баки осторожно потрепал Морган по волосам, убедился, что она отошла достаточно далеко, завёл мотоцикл и рванул за горизонт.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p><br/>
Целый год их с Сэмом мотало по всем Штатам и далеко за их пределами. Они за кем-то охотились, за ними кто-то охотился… Ни минуты покоя, ни дня передышки, и в какой-то момент Баки подумал, что уже слишком стар для всего этого дерьма. Сто лет, шутка ли?</p><p>За этот год Баки изменился. Сам про себя он сказал бы: ожил. Окончательно сбросил опостылевшую «гидровскую» шкуру и уже больше напоминал себе себя.</p><p>Баки вернулся в Нью-Йорк и пару недель просто колесил по городу, исходил вдоль и поперёк старый добрый Бруклин. Еле отвязался от Наташи, пытавшейся сманить его в ЩИТ. Навестил могилы родных, затем — Пегги, потом — Говарда и Марии Старков...</p><p>Подумалось, что нынешнюю чету Старков он так толком и не поблагодарил ни за гостеприимство, ни за помощь с рукой. Поэтому Баки купил исполинских размеров фруктовую корзину, несколько игрушек для Морган и двинулся на ферму. И только заезжая во двор, вдруг понял, что всё-таки сдержал данное слово: вернулся.</p><p>Морган же его первой и встретила: выскочила откуда-то из-за угла, посветлела лицом, узнав, и бросилась к нему.</p><p>— Дядя Баки!</p><p>До сих пор для него оставалось загадкой, почему она его так полюбила, но ему было, чем ей ответить. Уже не боясь навредить и не задумываясь, имеет ли на это право, он подхватил девочку на руки, немного покружил и поставил на землю.</p><p>— Вот, я вернулся, как обещал.</p><p>— А ты знаешь, что у меня теперь есть старшая сестрёнка?</p><p>— Ты, наверное, хотела сказать «младшая»?</p><p>Морган с лукавым видом замотала головой и бросилась к дому. Баки повернулся и остолбенел: у крыльца стояла рыжеволосая красавица из его грёз. Она поймала Морган на руки и улыбнулась ему знакомой щемяще-нежной улыбкой.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, — произнесла она голосом, который он не в силах был забыть.</p><p>Баки боялся поверить собственным глазам, улыбался как сумасшедший, мысленно репетировал речь для Старка о серьёзности своих намерений и совсем не замечал текущих по щекам слёз.</p><p>— Пятница?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>